In recent years, many small-size devices with wireless communication functions have been developed. Demands for miniaturizing an antenna to be incorporated in such a small-size device is growing.
Conventionally, F-shaped pattern antennas are widely used as antennas to be incorporated in small-size devices. An F-shaped pattern antenna is configured by forming patterns on the surface of a printed circuit board such that an antenna element is F-shaped. This enables an antenna for high frequencies to be formed in a relatively small area on the printed circuit board.
Furthermore, techniques for improving antenna characteristics by changing the shape of an antenna element (pattern shape on the printed circuit board) in the F-shaped pattern antenna have been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1 (JP 2009-194783A)).